Boomer (288)
Boomer, A.K.A. Experiment 288, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba. He is designed to be a living boomerang. His one true place is with Mrs. Hasagawa as one of her "cats". Bio Experiment 288 was the 288th genetic experiment created by Jumba with Hämsterviel's funding. He was designed to be a living boomerang. 288 and the other first 624 experiments were deactivated and smuggled to Earth by Jumba during his mission to capture Experiment 626. All of the experiment pods were released and scattered across the island of Kauai. Against statistically unlikely (but not impossible) odds, several experiment pods landed in one location: Mrs. Hasagawa's yard, 288's pod being one of them. Lilo & Stitch: The Series At an unknown point, Mrs. Hasagawa presumably found 288's pod, mistook it for an apricot, and washed it, activating the experiment. However, as 288 was not a very evil or destructive experiment, he was able to live a peaceful life with her, due to the latter seeing the former as a mere stray cat who needed a home. When Lilo and Stitch learned that Mrs. Hasagawa kept several experiments as pets, they thought they were a danger to her and tried to catch them all. Stitch tried to get 288 to willingly go into a container, but when he saw Experiment 111 rapidly approaching, he grabbed 288, threw him into the air, and used the aforementioned container on 111 instead. When 288 came back, Stitch grabbed another container and caught him in it. 288 and the other experiments were about to be taken away, but were returned to Mrs. Hasagawa when Lilo and Stitch saw how much she cared for them. 288 was then named Boomer. Leroy & Stitch The first 624 experiments, including Boomer, were round up by Leroy and taken to a stadium to be destroyed. However, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, Reuben and Gantu arrived before the experiments could be destroyed. Boomer participated in the following battle between the experiments and the Leroy clones by being thrown at Leroys' heads. However, the Leroys soon gained the upper hand in the battle, but were defeated when Lilo, Stitch, Reuben and several other experiments performed the song Aloha Oe, which caused the Leroy army to shut down due to the original Leroy's failsafe. Stitch! anime Boomer appears in an episode of the Stitch! anime along with Pix, Slushy, Blowhard, Kixx, and Slugger when Yuna and Stitch visit Tokyo Disneyland. Biology Appearance Boomer is a small white and brown experiment with a red nose, a lightweight body and a curved, boomerang-shaped head with two antennae. Special Abilities Boomer can use his body as a boomerang. Trivia *Boomer's pod color is yellow. Gallery 288_Boomer__by_experiments.jpg boomer_in_action_by_experiments.jpg 288 boomer by bricerific43-d59ksdf.jpg 288_in_action_by_bricerific43-d5b4utv.jpg ScreenCapture 26.png|Boomer's experiment pod Vlcsnap-2012-07-23-12h55m05s179.png vlcsnap-2013-02-25-16h17m28s217.png vlcsnap-2013-02-25-16h17m47s129.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-01-22h24m31s97.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-23-10h50m48s17.png vlcsnap-2013-02-25-16h22m08s172.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-04-14h13m41s89.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-04-14h21m44s14.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-25-16h24m47s236.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-25-16h24m38s149.png vlcsnap-2013-02-04-13h38m26s135.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-04-14h31m38s75.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-10-16h15m29s176.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-14-10h16m50s180.png vlcsnap-2012-07-03-21h29m44s228.png Boomer2.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-22h16m18s43.png ScreenCapture 16.02.13 22-51-58.jpg ScreenCapture 31.01.13 23-51-19.jpg screenCapture 16.02.13 22-57-06.jpg screenCapture 16.02.13 22-57-24.jpg screenCapture 16.02.13 23-00-11.jpg screenCapture 16.02.13 23-00-37.jpg ScreenCapture 01.02.13 0-00-07.jpg ScreenCapture 16.02.13 23-08-08.jpg ScreenCapture 16.02.13 23-20-23.jpg ScreenCapture 01.02.13 0-01-53.jpg panes50.jpg EX288.jpg Category:Characters Category:Experiments Category:2-Series Category:Mrs Hasagawa's experiments Category:Males